Kumihimo is a form of Japanese braiding using strands of yarn to form ribbons or cords. A kumihimo disk is a specialized tool that can be used as a hand-held frame for forming a kumihimo braid. Kumihimo disks are commonly made of a firm but flexible self-healing foam material about six inches in diameter with an opening or hole in the center, although other materials and sizes can be used. The disk has notches formed around the circumference to temporarily retain and provide tension on the strands, or warps, during braiding. Numbers or symbols may be printed on the upper face of the disk adjacent to each notch as a guide. During braiding, the yarn or yarns pass through the hole in the disk. While one end of the yarn is held in tension below the disk (e.g., by pulling on the yarn or tying weights to the end), the warps are alternately drawn in sequence from one notch to another across the upper face of the disk to create the desired braid. In some cases, beads or other decorations may be incorporated into the braid as well. Generally, the disk is alternately held with one hand, while a portion of the braid is formed with the other hand by drawing a warp across the disk (e.g., left hand holds disk while right hand forms a braid, followed by right hand holds disk while left hand forms braid, and so on in an alternating pattern). However, handling kumihimo disks in this manner can be rough on one's hands and may cause cramps or other physical discomfort, especially in those with arthritis or advanced age.